Not Leavin' Yet
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Steve and Danny are after a suspect and have to split up. Now, one of them is fighting for their life while the other desperately tries to help.


**AN: Here's a quick little one-shot for y'all. Just a little something I came up with on my drive to work one day. Hope everyone enjoys this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0.**

"Danny!" Steve shouts as he motions a hand down a street to his right. "Cut him off!"

Danny takes the turn while Steve continues after their suspect. There were investigating a homicide and had gone to interview the victim's brother-in0law only to have him take off running. Now, Steve and Danny are chasing him, pretty sure he is guilty.

Steve sees the suspect, Jason Cook, round a corner up ahead. Slowing to a stop, Steve peers around the corner but doesn't see him in the alley. Training his gun in front of him, Steve cautiously moves into the alley. Slowly moving forward, Steve keeps his eyes peeled for the suspect. He reaches a dumpster and prepares himself before taking a step around the corner and turning to face it.

Before Steve can register the suspect exploding out of a box in front of him, there is a sharp pain in his lower stomach. Steve stumbles and Jason Cook runs off. Looking down at where the pain is, Steve sees a growing red stain on his shirt. His hand clamps down on it and he stifles a groan.

"Steve! Hey, where is he?!" Danny shouts with his arms out wide in question as he emerges in the alley and seeing Steve standing lax in front of him. With a glance up, Steve sees Danny making his way towards him. Taking a stumbling step forwards Steve holds onto the dumpster for balance.

"Danny…" Steve stutters out as he takes another step forward.

"Steve?" Danny asks worriedly only to leap into action when Steve falls forward. Danny catches him and slowly lowers his partner to the ground.

"Steve?!" Danny calls out to his partner as he settles Steve on the ground. Danny's eyes roam Steve's body and stops on the blood stain on the lower part of Steve's abdomen. Lifting Steve's shirt Danny forces a swallow at seeing the stab wound. Without wasting another moment Danny pulls out his phone and dials 9-1-1.

"I have an officer down in an alley off of Kalakaua Street. He has a stab wound in his lower stomach," Danny relays after giving his name and badge number. The voice on the other line says there's an ambulance on the way and is ten minutes out. Danny disconnects the call and puts the phone in his pocket.

"Come on Super Seal, stay with me," Danny all but begs as he puts more pressure on the wound. _God, there's so much blood_ , Danny thinks as he looks at the red staining his hands.

There's a groan and Danny shifts his gaze up to Steve's face. He tries to force the panic and worry back down. He can't help Steve if he loses it now.

"Steve? Hey, open your eyes for me soldier," Danny says as he leans closer to his partner.

"I was in the _Navy_ Danny," Steve gasps out and Danny sighs with a small smile.

"Same thing," Danny says off-handedly knowing the bait will work.

"I should kick your ass for your idiocy alone," Steve grinds out with an un-heated glare at his partner. He knows what Danny is doing and thanks him for it silently.

"Hard to do when you're bleeding out partner," Danny replies and Steve furrows his brow. It's barely there, and it could be because he's feeling light-headed, but Steve's pretty sure there's a slight tremble to Danny's voice.

"Ambulance?" Steve asks as he keeps his eyes on his partner.

"Just a few more minutes. Just hang on. Don't leave me yet," Danny says as he gives Steve a pleading look.

"Okay…" Steve whispers out even as his eyes begin to close.

"Hey, open your eyes," Danny exclaims in barely concealed worry as he shakes his partner. Steve groans but opens his eyes anyways.

"They're open," Steve says with exhaustion and Danny forces another swallow. Sirens sound nearby and Danny looks behind him but doesn't see anything yet. Looking back at Steve, his eyes widen.

"Hey! Steve! Open your eyes!" Danny shouts and shakes Steve again. It takes a little longer but Steve eventually opens his eyes.

"The ambulance is almost here buddy. Any second now. Just stay with me a little longer," Danny begs and Steve forces his self to keep open eyes on his partner. If Danny is begging then things are bad. Steve will do anything to wipe the near panicked look off Danny's face. And if that means fighting against succumbing to the darkness then he will.

Loud sirens are heard and Steve watches as Danny looks behind him. Danny shouts something and then looks back at him. Steve tries to stay awake but as the paramedics drop down next to him he loses the battle. The last thing Steve remembers is hearing Danny shout his name.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Clean. That's wherever he is smells like. It's more than that though. It's overly clean. The type of clean you think of when everything in the house is white and the plastic is still on the furniture. Where the home owners make you take off your shoes before entering the house.

Then there's the incessant beeping sounding nearby his head. It makes him want to chuck whatever it is across the room. The noise is preventing him from going back to sleep. He just wishes the haziness enveloping his would pull him back under.

He furrows his brow when a rustle sounds next to him. Tensing his body Steve listens intently. He's not sure if whoever is here is friend or enemy. More rustling and Steve feels part of the bed dip down.

"Steve?" the deep voice asks and Steve instantly finds himself relaxing. _Danny_. "Open your eyes Babe. You've been sleeping long enough."

Steve fights the haze and finally forces his eyes to open halfway. Danny's face looks down on him. A smile spreads across his partner's face before Danny disappears from view. Steve's head turns and his eyes drift across the room. _So, hospital_. His eyes keep moving until they fall on Danny again.

"It's good to see you buddy," Danny sighs out and runs a hand through his hair as he leans back in the chair he's sitting in.

"How long?" Steve croaks out. Danny grabs a glass of water from the nearby table. Helping Steve lift his head, Danny helps him take a small drink.

"Since yesterday afternoon," Danny responds and sets the glass on the table again. Steve watches Danny for a moment trying to remember what had happened. He furrows his brow when the memories come in snippets.

"We were chasing a suspect…" Steve says and Danny nods his head.

"What else do you remember?" Danny asks and leans forward and rest his arms on the side of the bed. Steve thinks hard.

"I was stabbed…?" Steve asks and looks back at his partner who nods again.

"The doctor said you were lucky. Said the knife barely missed any vital organs. It'll hurt like a bitch though," Danny explains and watches as Steve weakly lifts the sheet just enough to look down at the bandage on his stomach.

"You okay?" Steve asks and drops the blanket before looking over at his best friend.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one who was stabbed and passed out from the blood loss," Danny replies and Steve notices the worry lacing Danny's tone.

"You were worried," Steve says and a smirk appears on his lips.

"About having to break in a new partner, yeah," Danny counters with his own smirk. Steve reaches over and pats Danny on the forearm.

"Don't worry Danno. I'm not leaving yet," Steve assures before closing his eyes. Just before he falls back to sleep he hears Danny respond and it causes a soft smile to appear on Steve's lips.

"Good. Cause I'd miss your ass too much."

 **AN: Please send some feedback. Love hearing from my readers! Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
